


42

by Apparentlynotreallyfinnish



Series: Kinktober 2019 [5]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Blow Jobs, Feeding, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 17:36:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21001553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apparentlynotreallyfinnish/pseuds/Apparentlynotreallyfinnish
Summary: It's Rhett's birthday. The boys have gotten some McDonalds and filmed a few clips for Rhett'sInstagram. What happens when the phone is put away?





	42

“Come on. You gotta eat at least one!”

Link just handed him back his phone and went back to his Big Mac.

“Nah. You can have ‘em all. I know how much you like ‘em,” Link mumbled, mouth filled to the prim; full enough for his cheeks to puff out and stretch.

_God, that mouth…_ Rhett stared at him, the McRib half-eaten and forgotten on the counter. It had been too long, months, since the last time they’d indulged.

It took Link a little while to realize Rhett wasn’t eating.

“Something wrong?”

“No. Just wondering if after you’re done with your burger you’d want your mouth filled with something more _substantial_?”

“Rhett!”

“What?” Rhett said with a smirk and stepped up to Link, crowding him against the counter.

“I was supposed to give you my present and –” Link started, peering at Rhett over his shoulder.

“That can wait a bit. I wanna give _you_ something first,” Rhett murmured and crouched down to take the burger in his hands. “Eat up now, baby, but save room for dessert.”

Link huffed out a laugh and took a bite out of the burger. He let out a pleased low moan. Rhett knew it was a fake one, purely done for his benefit, but that didn’t stop the heat in Rhett’s belly from coiling tight. He pressed against Link’s back, rolling his hips slowly, making sure Link could feel the hardness growing in his jeans.

“Another bite?” Rhett asked, offering the burger to Link. Link leaned towards Rhett’s hands and before taking a bite took time to give his fingers a few long licks. His tongue was wet and warm and full of promises, making Rhett groan and rut a bit harder against Link’s back.

“Mmh,” Link hummed, his mouth full again. He swallowed audibly and sighed. “So good. _More._” The last word was a breathless whine and it made Rhett buck against Link and groan.

“Oh, fuck yeah. Just like that. Fill that mouth, boy,” he growled as he lifted the burger again for Link to bite. It was almost gone and as Link bit down, Rhett’s thumb slipped into his mouth and Link sucked it against the soft inside of his cheek.

“Goddamn it, Link. So filthy,” Rhett murmured through his smile as he slid out the spit-slicked thumb that now glistened with grease and burger sauce. Link swallowed and said:

“Oh, I’m sorry. Let me clean that for you.” He took a hold of Rhett’s wrist, pulling his thumb back into his mouth again. Without food in the way he was able to suck on it properly, swirl his tongue around it and press it against the roof of his mouth. Rhett cursed and moaned.

“There you go. All better?” Link husked after letting Rhett’s thumb go with a wet plop.

Rhett’s whole body was trembling as he lifted the rest of the burger on Link’s lips. It was a big bite, but Link had no problem taking it all in, sucking in a few of Rhett’s fingers as well. Rhett pulled them out and lifted his hand to his face to marvel at the sticky mess Link had made.

“Turn,” Rhett said, voice low and shaky, and Link shifted on his seat until he was facing Rhett’s belly.

“Seems like you can’t eat without making a mess. Gonna have to teach you some manners. Clean this up,” Rhett ordered and stuck his fingers back into Link’s mouth. Link sucked on them enthusiastically, bobbing his head lewdly while staring up at Rhett. His eyes were blown black by want and his cheeks were covered in burger sauce and saliva.

“Let’s get these out of the way,” Rhett said and took Link’s glasses off, gently placing them on the counter. “Wanna see those pretty eyes when you choke on my cock.”

Rhett drew his fingers out of Link’s mouth, enjoying the low whimper he made at the loss of Rhett inside him. Link was still looking up at him, eyes glossy and black, face messy and lips plum and glistening.

“Fuck, you’re gorgeous,” Rhett husked grabbing Link’s loose jaw and leaning down to kiss the grease off his lips. Link’s tongue slipped into his mouth and Rhett tasted the burger and tasted Link, and at the same time they moaned into each other’s mouths.

“Wanna get on your knees, babe?” Rhett whispered against Link’s lips when they parted. Link slipped of the chair and onto the floor. Rhett scrambled for his belt buckle. Link’s gaze finally shifted down and Rhett could see his goozle bob up and down as he swallowed.

“You still hungry?” Rhett asked softly as he popped open the button of his jeans and unzipped them. Link’s tongue poked out and he licked his lips before nodding. Rhett pulled his jeans and underwear down and his cock jumped free. It was angry-red and throbbing and Rhett grabbed it, giving it a few slow strokes, desperate for the pressure.

Link’s hands settled on Rhett’s hips and he took Rhett in his mouth, sucking on the head of his cock with years of practice, tongue flat and undulating under it. Rhett’s head whipped back and a throaty moan released towards the ceiling.

“Just like that. Oh, God. I’ve missed this. Missed your mouth on me.”

There was an obscene slurping sound when Link sucked in more of Rhett’s length and settled him against the roof of his mouth, moving his head a tiny bit, nodding towards Rhett, making his knees buckle with the press of his tongue.

“Oh gosh,” Rhett groaned, let go of himself and braised his hand against the wall trying to stay on his feet.

Link kept going, taking over where Rhett had abandoned himself; wrapping his hand around the base of Rhett’s cock. Soon, Rhett’s full length was drenched with whatever liquids Link had had in his mouth. Link pumped him agonizingly slowly and bobbed his head, eyes flicking up to Rhett’s face once in a while, as if to make sure he was still enjoying himself.

Rhett was definitely enjoying himself. He was panting audibly, little whimpers and growls leaving his lips without prompting. Link found his hand and guided it into his hair. Rhett grabbed on almost without thinking, desperate to get his hands on any part of Link he would offer. He wasn’t guiding his movements, though, more like going along for the ride. As he felt his thighs start quaking, his grip tightened and he pulled hard making Link hum against the heat of his cock. Link had always liked the sting.

“Link, I’m gonna… I’m gonna come. Hnnnnnggg. That mouth of yours is a gift that keeps on giving. Almost there. Don’t stop. Oh fuck. Fuckfuckfuck – ” Rhett cursed and pleaded. His body was moving now, unabashedly fucking into Link’s slick warmth. Link let him; his throat relaxed around the intrusion and he swallowed repeatedly to help Rhett get deeper.

The heat. The wet. The pressure. Rhett’s hips stuttered and he cried out. Blood was rushing in his ears, and all he could think about was the man kneeling in front of him. It was like his heart was beating his name: _Link. Link. Link!_ He was everywhere – all over Rhett’s body and mind – the feeling of it enveloping him from head to toe.

Rhett tensed and gasped for air before he was plunged into the deep end; waves of pleasure coursing through him as he emptied himself into Link’s throat. Link pulled back, releasing Rhett cock and catching the last ropes of come on his lips and cheeks. Rhett was shaking, barely able to stand, head hanging down between his arms; one hand still in Link’s hair, the other holding onto the wall for dear life.

Link was smiling up at Rhett, his hand working still, milking the last few droplets out of him and cleaning them off with quick kitten licks. Rhett whimpered pathetically, his body shivering, oversensitive – blissed out. Link patted him on his thigh and got up.

Rhett trained his gaze on the smiling face of his best friend, covered in all manner of filth, and leaned down to kiss him despite it. Link pressed himself into Rhett’s arms, rutting his own hardness against his thigh. A needy grunt rose from his throat and Rhett chuckled.

“Need a hand?” he asked with a smirk.

“Actually, I was thinking… We don’t have to be anywhere for a few hours. Maybe we could go upstairs and you could tie me up and – “ Link’s eyebrows raised with the implied question.

“_Best_ birthday ever,” Rhett murmured and pressed another kiss onto Link’s lips before following him upstairs for round two.


End file.
